Cinq sens
by Saanak
Summary: Recueil de drabbles en lien avec les cinq sens sur plusieurs pairings de OUAT.
1. Ouïe

Me revoilà après un long moment sans publier, et comme les espoirs de voir un jour ce pairing sur écran se réduisent de plus en plus, je me suis dit qu'un peu de Swan Queen ne pouvait pas faire de mal :)

Donc, voici le premier drabble d'un recueil sur les 5 sens, et j'espère vraiment parvenir à tous les écrire...

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Ouïe**

Emma regarde nerveusement la pendule accrochée au mur, et pousse un profond soupir.

Ça n'est pas parce qu'on est une ancienne reine qu'on a tous les droits ! Et certainement pas celui de faire attendre la Shérif de Storybrooke !

Même s'il s'avère qu'on est également jolie..., bon, belle,... La blonde soupire de nouveau et se claque mentalement. D'accord, Regina est tout simplement superbe, inutile d'essayer de le nier.

Et elle l'est encore plus quand...

Ses pensées peu catholiques sont interrompues par un son caractéristique, annonçant que l'attente d'Emma est finalement terminée.

La maire vient d'entrer dans le salon et le claquement si reconnaissable de ses talons se fait entendre.

Ce son qui faisait presque trembler Emma autrefois (même si elle ne l'admettra jamais) fait désormais battre son cœur par anticipation.

Regina s'arrête en voyant la jeune femme et a un sourire timide dont personne ne l'aurait cru capable. La maire prend appuis sur le siège le plus proche, et retire ses chaussures.

Emma l'observe faire d'un œil étonné, et c'est pieds nus que son amante se dirige vers elle. Silencieusement.

La Shérif note un changement dans sa démarche : est-ce juste l'absence de talons ou Regina semble t-elle plus décontractée qu'à l'accoutumée ?

L'ex-reine ne la quitte pas des yeux en avançant et, arrivée à son niveau, lève vers Emma des yeux remplis d'affection et de désir qui éveillent de curieuses sensations chez la blonde. Leur différence de taille est plus prononcée que d'ordinaire, mais pour une fois Regina n'en paraît pas dérangée. En fait, elle se met même sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser légèrement Emma sur les lèvres.

-Désolée de mon retard, murmure la brune.

C'en est presque trop pour Emma, même si elle devrait commencer à y être habituée cette voix qui se fait de velours pour elle, ces lèvres parfaites, ce parfum,...

Regina l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, et la blonde parvient difficilement à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

-Pourquoi... avoir quitté tes talons ? demande t-elle doucement.

Regina l'observe un instant et se remet sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à son oreille :

-Avec toi, je n'ai pas envie d'être « Madame le Maire ».

Elle ramène ses pieds au sol, et ses yeux se faisant tristes :

-Pas plus que je n'ai envie d'être la Méchante Reine.

N'appréciant guère de la voir ainsi, la blonde l'attire vers elle doucement, et l'embrassant de nouveau, murmure :

-Tu es, et seras toujours Regina pour moi, quelle que soit la façon dont les autres te nommeront.

Saisissant délicatement le visage de la brune, elle ajoute :

- La seule chose que je ne te laisserai pas faire, c'est mourir en tant que Regina. Parce que je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal.

La brunette plonge ses yeux chocolat dans les siens:

-Pourquoi?

La blonde répond, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres:

-Parce qu'il se pourrait que j'ai développé un certain amour pour le claquement de ces talons.

* * *

Tout commentaire sera le bienvenu! ;)


	2. Vue

Pour commencer, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé, followé ou mis en favori ce recueil, je ne pensais pas qu'un si petit drabble pourrait plaire autant ^^ donc merci.

Ensuite, je m'excuse d'avance, ce texte ci est beaucoup plus triste que le précédent, mais je promets de me rattraper sur le prochain :) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Vue

La première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçue, Ruby avait tout de suite pensé qu'une beauté pareille ne pouvait pas être de Storybrooke, car elle l'aurait déjà repérée depuis longtemps si ç'avait été le cas.

Et pourtant, Belle venait bien de la Forêt enchantée.

Et jamais personne n'avait porté un prénom aussi bien, songea la louve quand elle avait appris comment la jeune femme se prénommait.

Et elle était là, assise au comptoir du Rabbit Hole, observant une femme qui n'était plus celle qui avait été son amie. En revanche, Lacey se serait sûrement particulièrement bien entendue avec la personnalité de Ruby lorsqu'ils étaient tous sous l'emprise du Sort noir.

Mais le Sort avait été brisé. Et Lacey, en plus de n'avoir aucun souvenir de Ruby, n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un avec qui la Lycan pouvait s'entendre.

Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas le cœur de la louve de se serrer en voyant les interactions de son amie avec tous ces inconnus, qui n'avaient visiblement pas envie que de jouer au billard avec la jolie demoiselle. Cela n'empêchait pas sa mémoire de lui rappeler toutes les fois où elle avait plongé son regard dans ces yeux bleus à en tomber à la renverse. Ces yeux où elle n'avait jamais pu détecter la moindre once de peur dirigée vers elle, même quand tout semblait l'accuser d'être un monstre. Il n'y avait eu que confiance dans ces deux points d'azur.

Le loup hurlait en elle, lui criait de se jeter sur tous ces malappris et de leur mettre une raclée dont ils se souviendraient. De leur arracher les yeux, pour oser regarder l'ancienne bibliothécaire comme ils le faisaient.

Elle frissonna à ces pensées : elle ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça.

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, elle fut heureuse de voir Gold arriver : lui aussi avait perdu quelqu'un de cher, et il n'oserait jamais faire le moindre mal à Belle.

La louve quitta son siège et sortit du bar tristement. Au moins Lacey était-elle en sécurité, même si ça n'était pas avec elle...


	3. Toucher

Merci à tous ceux qui followent, favoritent et reviewent!

J'avoue que je ne me serais jamais imaginée écrire ce genre de scène il y a quelques mois, mais je me suis beaucoup amusée. J'espère que cela vous plaira aussi ^^

* * *

**Toucher**

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle connaissait par cœur chaque détail du visage sous ses doigts, mais le toucher -pas pour frapper- pour la première fois lui ouvrait tout un nouveau monde de sensations.

Regina avait les yeux fermés et la laissait faire.

Emma commença par suivre la ligne de la mâchoire de l'ancienne reine, passant le menton et poursuivant son travail d'exploration l'autre côté. Délicatement, avec révérence, elle traçait les contours du visage de la maire. Elle savourait le moment : Regina lui faisait confiance. La peau de celle-ci était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait. La jeune femme laissa ses doigts errer sur ce cou qu'elle avait violemment saisi quelques mois plus tôt. Sa main remonta pour suivre la courbe de sourcils qu'elle avait si souvent observés arqués, pour redescendre dessiner les pommettes de son amante.

Finalement, son index suivit la courbe du nez -aussi parfait que tout le reste- de la brunette pour arriver à ses lèvres.

Emma suspendit son geste quelques instants, hésitante.

Comme si elle comprenait son trouble, Regina, sans ouvrir les yeux, murmura :

-Ne t'en fais pas, _dear_, il n'y a pas de mauvais souvenir associé à cette cicatrice.

La blonde relâcha sa respiration, qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé retenir, et ses doigts frôlèrent la cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure de Regina. Elle avait toujours trouvé que cette marque rendait la maire incroyablement attirante, petite imperfection créant une harmonie encore plus parfaite sur son visage.

Emma Swan aimait croire qu'elle n'était pas sentimentale. Pourtant, quand l'ancienne reine ouvrit les yeux, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et embrassa Emma, la jeune femme sentit son cœur faire des bonds qui n'étaient pas entièrement dus au désir.

Après avoir pensé « Cette femme me rendra folle », la shérif déclara avec un sourire en coin :

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours trouvé cette cicatrice super sexy.

La maire souleva un sourcil :

-Vraiment ?

-Et..., continua la brune avec dans les yeux une lueur qui fit frissonner Emma. Est ce la seule chose que tu trouves _sexy _chez moi ?

Si la lueur l'avait fait frissonner, la façon dont la Reine avait prononcé ce simple mot provoqua tout bonnement un tremblement de terre : le cerveau d'Emma mourut sans un bruit, et elle fut incapable de répondre.

Elle entendit un instant plus tard :

-Respire, _dear_, tu as l'air au bord de l'apoplexie.

La blonde ferma les yeux un instant, rassembla ses esprits et souriant de façon plus que suggestive, déclara :

-Nan, loin de là.

Elle saisit la main droite de la brune et commençant à embrasser chaque jointure, demanda :

-Que dirais tu -_kiss- _si -_kiss-_ je te montrais -_kiss-_ toutes les parties -_kiss-_ que je trouve sexy chez toi ?

Regina pencha la tête :

-Est ce que ça implique l'enlèvement de vêtements ?

-Entre autres, répondit Emma en embrassant chacun de ses doigts. Et aussi, beaucoup, beaucoup de toucher.


	4. Odorat

Nouveau drabble! Désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire... Pour me faire pardonner, la première personne qui reviewra aura le choix du prochain pairing et la seconde le choix du lieu de mon prochain drabble :)

En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Odorat_

Elle n'avait peut être pas le flair de sa petite amie, mais quand Belle se réveilla ce jour là, elle sut que quelque chose se préparait dans la cuisine. La pensée qu'un intrus ait pu s'introduire dans l'appartement lui traversa rapidement l'esprit, mais la jeune femme entendit quelqu'un chantonner; elle aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Rassurée, elle sourit pour elle même en reconnaissant ce que Ruby était en train de chanter : « Singin' in the rain » et décida qu'elle avait bien mérité de rester un peu plus au lit.

La jeune bibliothécaire avait eu une semaine éreintante : elle avait passé la majorité de son temps à classer et déplacer les centaines de livres contenus dans la salle sous son appartement et avait consacré le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses propres affaires et à commencer les préparatifs pour les travaux dans l'appartement.

Bref, on était dimanche, elle était restée éveillée tard avec Ruby la veille et sa compagne semblait décidée à préparer le petit- déjeuner : que demander de plus ?

Belle plongea la tête dans les oreillers, et soupira d'aise : elle était enveloppée par la senteur de Ruby. Les draps et les oreillers en étaient imprégnés. La louve sentait la forêt : écorce, mousse et la senteur qu'ont les arbres après la pluie. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'animal dans cette fragrance, mais la bibliothécaire s'en souciait peu. Et enfin, il y avait cette émanation indéfinissable, absolument unique, qui, pour Belle, caractérisait sa petite amie. Elle aurait été incapable de mettre un autre mot dessus que « Ruby ». Cette odeur _était_ sa compagne : sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son indéfectible loyauté, son opiniâtreté parfois exagérée, ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à cette pensée : elle avait toujours été versée dans la poésie, mais les descriptions si sucrées qu'elles étaient presque écœurantes étaient une nouveauté.

-J'espère que ce sourire est du à l'odeur des pancakes, et pas à une quelconque pensée inappropriée, dit une voix moqueuse.

Elle sursauta. Il lui arrivait encore d'oublier que Ruby avait la capacité d'être aussi silencieuse qu'un courant d'air. Elle releva la tête des oreillers et fut incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit à la vue de sa petite amie : celle-ci était vêtue d'un tablier et de... pas grand chose d'autre. On devinait une petite culotte, rouge, bien entendu, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Le tablier, donc, ne couvrait définitivement pas assez de chair pour permettre à Belle de détourner le regard. Ruby arborait un sourire moqueur. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se força à former une réponse, mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler fut :

-Eh bien, même si ça n'était pas le cas, je vois difficilement comment ça pourrait ne pas l'être désormais.

Le sourire de Ruby s'agrandit encore.

-Eh bien, malheureusement pour toi, les pancakes n'attendront pas. Debout, Belle au bois dormant, si tu veux qu'il en reste !

Là dessus, la louve retourna à la cuisine, un dernier balancement de hanches appuyant sa déclaration.

Belle secoua la tête : elle avait appris à ses dépens que Ruby était réellement vorace, et ne lançait pas de menaces en l'air, surtout quand il s'agissait de nourriture. Elle avait donc intérêt à se lever rapidement. L'odeur du bacon et des pancakes lui emplit les narines : cela promettait d'être une belle journée.

A moins que...

-Est ce que tu viens vraiment de me comparer à Aurora?!

* * *

Alors, alors, quel sera le prochain pairing? ;)


	5. Goût

C'est un drabble un peu plus AU que les autres: dans celui ci, Aurora et Mulan sont à Storybrooke et n'ont pas réussi à sauver Philippe.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas, les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :)

* * *

**Goût**

Mulan avait toujours été d'un grand courage. Elle était, c'était reconnu, une guerrière avisée et brave, qui avait affronté des créatures monstrueuses et des armées sans broncher.

C'est pourquoi, ce jour là, quand Aurora lui apporta un gâteau qu'elle avait elle-même cuisiné, le soldat en Mulan redressa l'échine face au danger, tandis que sa partie amie la forçait à mettre un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Aurora était plus connue à Storybrooke pour ses tentatives (ratées) d'aider en cuisinant que pour être la Belle au bois dormant, et cela voulait vraiment dire quelque chose. Elle avait failli empoisonner la famille Charming, complètement involontairement, pas plus tard que quelques semaines auparavant. La Reine- ou plutôt la maire- avait même du intervenir pour soigner l'autre mère de son fils. Pour ce qui était de Snow et Charming, Mulan soupçonnait qu'elle ne les avait guéris qu'à moitié, car ceux ci continuaient à se plaindre d'un mauvais goût persistent dans la bouche...

Toutefois, personne n'osait faire de réflexions à Aurora. Certains s'y étaient aventurés, mais dès qu'ils semblaient proches de dépasser les limites, Mulan leur lançaient un regard qui les décourageait bien vite.

C'est pourquoi Mulan prit vaillamment un morceau du gâteau (cette chose noirâtre pouvait elle vraiment être appelée gâteau?) que la princesse lui tendait avec un « merci » dont elle espérait qu'il passerait pour sincère, rassembla tout son courage et croqua.

C'était...

Incroyablement bon. Peut-être un peu trop cuit, mais le chocolat était parfaitement dosé, et il y avait juste ce qu'il fallait de sucre.

La guerrière ferma les yeux et se retint avec difficulté de soupirer de bonheur.

Elle rouvrit les paupières quelques secondes plus tard, et remarqua qu'Aurora la regardait avec un sourire en coin.

Réalisant qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit, elle rougit légèrement et déclara :

-C'est délicieux, princesse.

Le sourire d'Aurora s'élargit.

-Cela t'étonne, n'est ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi cela m'étonnerait-il ?, répliqua Mulan.

Elle se retint de grimacer elle était très mauvaise menteuse et la probabilité que la princesse la croie était...

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Mulan. Pense à ce qui est arrivé à Pinocchio.

… très faible.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Aurora continua :

-Tu croyais vraiment que je ne remarquerais pas tes regards menaçants chaque fois que je leur faisais goûter quelque chose ?

Mulan baissa la tête et marmonna :

-Je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous fassent de la peine. Vous faisiez de votre mieux et certains ne se montraient pas reconnaissants.

La dévotion que mettait Mulan à la protéger lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle était habituée à ce qu'on la protège, mais une seule autre personne avait fait montre d'autant d'ardeur à la tâche et c'était...

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de penser à la mort de son fiancé à cet instant.

-Eh bien, s'ils s'étaient exprimés plus tôt, il y aurait eu peut-être moins de gâchis de nourriture, déclara t-elle.

Mulan releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, mais les traits de son visage s'adoucirent en voyant la princesse sourire.

-Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès, dit la guerrière.

-Y aurait il un « mais » caché derrière ce compliment ?

-Eh bien, dit Mulan en se tortillant sur sa chaise, ça n'est pas encore très présentable.

Malgré la remarque, les yeux d'Aurora étincelaient toujours.

-Accepteras tu d'être ma goûteuse pour ce que je préparerai ?

Mulan se leva, et prenant avec douceur la main de la princesse dans la sienne l'effleura de ses lèvres.

-Avec plaisir.

* * *

Et voilà, on a fait un tour complet des cinq sens! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos envies pour les prochains pairings ou situations!


End file.
